Strength is a Sin, Weakness is a Virtue
by Life-9
Summary: Strength is an estrangement from Wendy, Weakness is the quality of her being; or so she's been told. Wendy never thought there were gaps in her life until someone decided to point them out to her. But what in the hell IS she? Nnoitra/OC. Rated T, later M.
1. Let Me Have It

PLEASE READ: I hope you guys aren't daunted by long chapters (at least I think it's long), please review and tell me what you think. I could probably do shorter ones if many of you wish it so, maybe I'll put up a poll later on if my story gets any sort of audience *crosses fingers* I hope so =).

There will be chapters rated M later on *wink wink* but as for now I'll put the rating as T for suggestive stuff ;D.

If you do not like stories with OC's, you'll likely not care for this one, but I believe I've tried my best NOT to create any sort of Mary-Sue and whatnot. I actually think she's very down to earth, really. But if you have _any_ suggestions that might improve her or the story don't be afraid to PM me. This is my first fic after all.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does. Oh, I do own the idea of Wendy and Luke though, the end.

**Chapter 1: Let Me Have It**

Two figures strolled at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk in the night, streetlamps making their shadows crisscross as their destination came into view three blocks ahead.

"It's good to be back home again, but I'm going to miss being able to relax whenever I want," said the more slender of the two. This voice was smooth and a bit melodic as the syllables slipped from what was unmistakably a female.

"Oh, 'cause you never did that here, no?" The taller and broader companion replied, the deeper and huskier voice identifying the woman's partner as a man. "Well, we're not going to be _completely_ home until after we check in with him. I have to know what all was so important that we had to come back so soon, no questions asked."

The woman shifted closer to the man, looking up at him with her bottle-green eyes that seemed to always have the effect of making the man feel at home no matter where he was. "You looking forward to getting nice and _comfortable_ back home, Luke?" She said, lowering her eyelids a bit to give her a dusky, seductive air she knew he had to work extra hard to resist.

"You know it," he said as he looked down at her, attempting to imitate her own technique with the twice the intensity, but only succeeded in making her giggle like a little school girl. "Damn, why can't I ever get that right?"

"Who says you didn't?"

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was pleasantly surprised to see two more visitors turn up at his shop after Renji, Chad, and Orihime came by to train for the coming war in the winter. They entered and soon caught every eye in the store, leaving Kisuke to feel obligated to make the introductions.

"Well hello you two! I didn't anticipate you both to arrive so soon. Everyone, this is Ruko and Wendy. Wendy, Ruko, this is Chad and Orihime. I don't yet know if you ever got the chance to meet Renji though," Urahara said indicating the heavily tattooed redhead who nodded his head to them in greeting.

"Good to see you again Urahara-san!" Luke said.

"Nice to meet all of you," Wendy added tactfully since Luke hadn't acknowledged them. Not that he was intentionally rude, but he had his mind on getting Urahara to explain the reason why they had to leave America so abruptly.

Kisuke invited them to sit down for some tea with the others as he recounted the current events in the Soul Society to Luke and Wendy. By the time the story had been told, Wendy had a bewildered look whereas Luke just seemed puzzled.

"No! Not Captain Aizen, he always seemed so nice and helpful... I could nearly expect it from Gin Ichimaru, he always seemed a bit creepy, but... wow. Captain Aizen helped _me_..." Wendy trailed off, reminiscing about the time when Wendy used to be even weaker than she was now, how Captain Aizen had helped her in conditioning herself...

"Well, it was a shock to many of us, but the fact is we have until winter to train ourselves for this war. We'll be needing as much assistance as possible from any and all available shinigami, which is why you were called back to help Ruko," Luke cringed just the slightest. He had given up long ago when he tried to get people to call him Luke, but many with thick accents kept calling him "Ruko" so he learned to deal with it and just introduce himself to others as Ruko. Nevertheless, it was a bit disappointing to him to hear his name butchered.

Wendy couldn't help but notice the absence of her as a subject in talk of the war. She wasn't sure if she should find it insulting that they wouldn't think about including her in combat, or if they were just so absorbed in tactics that it was becoming a closed off conversation. They knew she wasn't a real strategist, so she couldn't blame them. But there was one other person she noticed that seemed to be ignored throughout the discussion...

The other girl in the room, Orihime, seemed quite in battle with herself. It seemed that every now and then she wanted to interject with some thought or inquiry but held back by biting her bottom lip. _Why would she do that_, Wendy thought to herself. It was then she decided to go outside for a chat with Orihime, and stood from her spot.

"I'll be outside Luke. Orihime, would you like to join me?" Wendy tried her hardest to make it sound polite enough to be a question rather than a daunting command that she had gotten used to with Luke when she wanted to speak privately with him. Unfortunately Luke doesn't do well with detecting subtlety, so Wendy had gotten rusty with the technique as she rarely had to use it with anyone else.

Orihime seemed to catch on that Wendy wanted to talk though, or she may have just been tired of being excluded and would've taken any opportunity to have some girl talk, even if they had just met. As the two women left the room to walk outside of the shop, Luke sighed. "Oh boy..."

"What's the matter Ruko?" Renji asked.

"Well, Wendy's not happy. She knows that we're deliberately not including her in what we've been talking about, and I'm guessing she picked up on the fact that the other girl was not going to be an active participant in the war. And she says _I'm _not subtle. Wendy doesn't know that I spoke with you earlier before we left America and that we'd agreed that both her and the other girl would not be placed in combat, but that doesn't mean she's not going to let me have it later," Luke looked over to the door Wendy had gone out of, displaying a strange discoloration on his neck.

"What's that on your neck?" Chad asked Luke.

Luke tried hard to control himself, but he felt his face heating up the more they all stared at him awaiting an answer, making the spot in question turn an ever deeper shade as well, only highlighting its existence even more.

"Well, heh heh, funny you should ask that after I was talking about her letting me have it..." The other men just looked at him with a few wider eyes and some mouths agape.

"She beats you up?" Renji practically yelled, apparently not catching on.

_He's even worse than me about not catching on to things,_ Luke thought. "No... it's... never mind, it's not important." Luke's blush stayed throughout the rest of their talk, however.

* * *

"So Orihime, what do they deem not special about you that they won't let you join the fight either?" Wendy asked quite bluntly, seeing as Orihime widened her eyes even more at the frankness of the question.

"Well, I'm... not very strong at all. My only power is to heal, but I can create a shield. My only offensive weapon was damaged, so I'm not considered a big asset to the front of the war..." Orihime explained sadly to Wendy. Wendy was outraged by this. "But-"

"Che! You have more potential than me going into war, and I'm _centuries_ older than you!"Wendy exclaimed. This was not right, if the girl could at least create a shield for herself then she shouldn't necessarily be a liability, and she could heal! _What the hell is wrong with those men?_

"C-centuries?" Orihime asked. "If you're a soul reaper then they have no right to hold you from going to war, you have as much right as any of them, especially if you have all of that time and experience!"

"You assume too much, I have no real experience with what they need. And as for time? That just makes me an old bat I guess," Wendy laughed. But Orihime noticed that Wendy had pointedly not confirmed she was indeed a shinigami... but what else could she be if she was really as old as she says she was? Even though Wendy looked about twenty or so, Orihime had learned not to judge age by appearances through her contact with soul reapers. Orihime decided to turn the conversation to something a little more hopeful that might make amends to Wendy's mood and view of herself.

"Well, I did end up getting Tsubaki, my offense back. I'm going to be going to Soul Society with Rukia soon to train up a bit, that way I can get stronger and hopefully be an asset instead of a liability in the war. Would you like to come along with me?" Orihime asked timidly. She wasn't sure if it would be insolent or appropriate to ask someone much older than herself to train with someone on her level, even thought Wendy herself had said that she had less potential in war than Orihime.

"You know what? That sounds like a plan to me. I should probably get away from my beau for a while anyway, he'll just get on my nerves if I see him helping out in training while I sit back watching the oh-so-mighty men whip into shape." At that Wendy at last got a smile from Orihime, and when Wendy started laughing Orihime joined in and giggled.

Instead of going back inside Orihime and Wendy started talking about regular girls stuff. They had talked about boys, a lot actually. Orihime had mentioned how Luke seemed to be nice despite what was going on with the men excluding them at the moment. She was right though, Luke was very nice, and funny. Not to mention really handsome; Orihime had noted that Luke had a striking resemblance to Aragorn from Lord of the Rings, what with his longish brown hair and gorgeous eyes and rugged stubble on his chin. At this Wendy laughed out loud, not expecting Orihime to have actually known what Lord of the Rings was. She wondered if maybe Orihime had more in common with her than she knew, maybe they were both closet nerds.

"Yeah, he's actually had a few nicknames before, Aragorn and Strider being a few back in America. People actually used to get thrown off from hearing his real name's Luke." As if a bell had summoned him, Wendy's man came out of the shop and strode over to where the two girls were sitting by the fence chatting.

"Wendy-"

"Uma, Aran Aragorn?"

Luke hesitated in what he was about to say."Nin Bereth Wendalynn," Luke said with a smile. He knew now that Wendy wasn't truly angry with him, as they playfully exchanged words in elvish as a joke for him looking so much like the King of Gondor of Tolkien fiction.

"I'll definitely take you up on the Soul Society thing, Orihime!" Wendy called out to her as Luke had scooped her up and was walking away back down the street they had come through before.

"Okay, be here tomorrow at two!" Orihime called back to her.

Luke had walked for at least a couple of blocks before Wendy finally motioned that she wanted to get down and walk on her own.

"Aw, I wanted to sweep you up to the house like I used to do!" Luke said, still not putting her down.

Wendy was about to say, "Why, to sweeten me up for ignoring me earlier?" but then decided against it, not wanting to sour the mood. Luke noticed her brief silence before she finally consented and let him carry her up to the door to the home they shared. He fumbled to grab the keys out of his pocket when Wendy got them out for his, brushing the tiniest bit too close to a now very sensitive area. She grinned up at him, and the devil could not have tempted him with anything sweeter than her twinkling eyes.

"Hurry up and unlock the door babe, I wanna get to bed before daylight."

"Me too," Luke said, taking the keys from her soft, lithe fingers and swiftly unlocked the door, rushing them upstairs to their bedroom. He layed her down on the mattress, her long, wavy auburn hair sprawling out around her like tendrils of ribbons. He kissed her sweetly, pulling away to look into her sparkling green eyes lovingly.

Literally faster than the eye could see, Luke was now splayed with his back on the mattress, Wendy above him with a sharp grin. "What, no tongue?" She asked jokingly, yet earnestly.

"Oh, did I do something wrong? Let me have it then." He said, his voice even huskier than usual.

There was going to be a new discoloration or three blossoming tomorrow, he just knew it.

* * *

A/N: Okay, first fic posted on here EVER. Hope it's not too bad, I know there's a lot of focus on the two OC's, but don't worry, there will be much more interaction with more Bleach characters in the next chapter, promise! And you all may be wondering why my OC's in a relationship with another OC and not Nnoitra like I've put as in the character category. All I have to say to that is, patience my pretties, patience.

Oh, the whole LotR thing, I'm sorry I'm such a nerd but I couldn't help it. I don't know if the elvish is even correct, but it's supposed to have Wendy say "Yes, King Aragorn?" and Luke saying "My Queen Wendalynn." I know, her name is unusual, and that's not her full name of course (will later be told) but she's unusual too!


	2. D o n ' t Expect to Overcome It

Long chapter, sorry. OK, keep in mind that this is meant to be a mystery as well as romance, so there are things that will not be answered right away. Hope to hear some reviews!

**Chapter 2: /D/o/n/'/t/ Expect To Overcome It  
**

Wendy awoke the next morning at 10:30 feeling quite at peace with the world. She'd had a nice welcome home last night with Luke and was determined to not let anything spoil her day. Lifting herself from the tangled Zanzibar sheets and comforter, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where Luke sat at the counter sipping his black coffee in his right hand, a piece of toast in his left.

"You… want some breakfast?" Luke asked her with a somewhat guilty expression on his face.

"I'm not hungry," Wendy stated plainly, "you should know that, yet you ask me every morning after. I don't know why you always seem ashamed afterward, and you know you've always been well _beyond_ satisfactory for-"

"I know, it's just that," Luke paused as if trying to choose his words with the utmost caution, "I never seem to get over the fact that you have needs that I sometimes feel I won't be able to meet for you all the time."

Wendy gazed at him apologetically before striding over and embracing him from behind his chair, cradling her arms around his neck and shoulders. She _never _wanted Luke to feel that he couldn't handle her, no matter what; even if her weakness hindered him, he would still persist that she needed strength much more than he did. His sacrificing nature was endearing, but Wendy still worried that it was going to catch up with him one day and she would take his support too far…

"Don't you _dare_ feel inadequate in _any_ way around me, you hear?" Wendy demanded in a half jocular, half genuine command.

"Yes Wendy-lady."

But if Wendy ever fully realized that through the past few centuries the extent of his worries much more than feelings of insufficiency, Luke knew she would never forgive him.

* * *

The afternoon crawled by slowly, though it was a pleasant drift as Luke made a call to the Soul Society to report being back in his jurisdiction, Wendy did some tidying up around the house although there wasn't much of that needed since they hadn't been around for some months. At least she didn't have to worry about unpacking anything; they hadn't had a need to bring anything with them on their trip since it was to be strictly time for visiting and relaxing, plus they still had full wardrobes in their spare home that they hadn't bother bringing clothes. It was nice being able to just come back home without all of the usual chores vacationing typically brought.

It was at 1:30 when Wendy decided to stop for the day since she would be leaving soon to rendezvous with Orihime at Urahara Shoten at two o'clock. She managed to pull Luke's sniveling and whining self about getting work done back to the couch to just spend time with before she went off.

Luke at first wasn't going to have it since they had just gotten back from a long vacation and were well overdue for some work, but Wendy snuggled closer.

"Now how would you feel if I decided to just stay in the Soul Society for good, huh? What would you do without me around to keep you in check? What would _I_ do without you to keep _me_ from goofing off all day?" Wendy pouted at him.

"I'd fall apart. You'd be fine; there are plenty of people there that could keep you in line: Captain Hitsugaya's well known for following orders. And I _know_ Captain Kuchiki would keep you straight," at hearing the Sixth Division Captain's name Wendy seemed to find the pattern of the couch threads slightly more interesting than usual. The truth was that Wendy had known of the good-looking captain since he was a young man training to live up to his prestigious family's name and used to look to him as a younger brother. That was back when she was ever weaker though; she'd soon had to be tutored under Captain Aizen to learn control. The last time she saw Byakuya she'd seen him as a grown man and was happy to learn he'd married Hisana, contented that he would be living a wonderful life with her. She'd even told Hisana in her usual half joking/half sincere manner that she envied what a lovely and amazing man she'd caught. When she learned of Byakuya's new status as a widower, she had not seen him and was a bit thankful for that; she didn't know if she could handle seeing what the loss of someone so dear to him had done to his countenance.

"You should go see him Wendy, I know you fancied him at some point and I don't want you to think you're going to hurt my feelings by seeing him," Luke said, seemingly reading her wishes out loud to her. "As long as he doesn't kiss you or anything, I'd have to make him give himself a closer shave than he'd like with those flower petals of his if he did." Luke said with a familiar Wendy-esque attitude.

Wendy laughed and looked to the clock on the dining room wall, seeing that she had ten minutes to get to the shop, perfect timing. "I'm off now Luke; I'll see you when I see you." With that she kissed him for three seconds before leaving him at the couch and out the front door.

Punctuality was not Wendy's strong point, but she had managed to arrive at the shop at two o'clock on the dot. Orihime was waiting for her next to a short raven-haired woman with blue eyes like night. _This must be Rukia, I've never met her but she looks so eerily similar to Hisana it's disturbing_.

"Rukia, you look so much like her..." Wendy muttered to herself but Rukia heard. Rukia was a bit shocked that Wendy was talking about who she could only assume was her sister. Why had she never met this girl before?

"Hello Wendy! Are you ready to go?" Orihime asked brightly.

"Yes, I've already said goodbye to Luke."

"Well, let's get going! Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce you two! Wendy, this is Rukia, she's taking us to the Soul Society and helping us train up and get stronger. Rukia, this is Wendy, the one I told you wanted to be included in the war as well." Orihime said to us.

Rukia smiled to me and I did as well. Then something must have caught her off guard.

"Are you alright Wendy-san?" Rukia asked politely.

"Hm? I feel pretty good actually, why, is something the matter?" I asked, wondering if I did something I shouldn't have.

"N...no, sorry. Just wondering. We should get going, the gate's going to open in a bit." Rukia said dismissively.

But as Rukia, Orihime, and Wendy traveled through the gate to the Soul Society, Rukia couldn't help but wonder; _did Wendy's eyes go slightly yellow just a moment ago?

* * *

_

"It's nice to be back here again, I'm looking forward to seeing some familiar faces again," Wendy said smiling around at the buildings and barracks they were passing.

"Well, we'll be training so we likely won't have too much time to sit and chat," Rukia said directly.

"Oh, I know we'll be training hard, but I _will_ require some downtime." There it was again, Rukia could have sworn Wendy's quick glance in her general direction at the buildings past her had more of an amber gleam. Rukia decided that maybe she had some sort of strange illness and that might be why she said she would need "downtime." Perhaps she could spend some time talking to her captain-

"Captain Ukitake!" Wendy called out, seeing the nice, pale-haired captain outside of his home. He turned at the voice, not seeing anyone but his squad member Rukia and the human girl Orihime Inoue walking his way, though bother suddenly looking around as if someone had just left them out of thin air. He knew the voice did not belong to either, it sounded too familiar.

Jushiro Ukitake felt a hand being placed on his left shoulder and turned back toward where he was headed to see a smiling face he hadn't seen in years.

"Wendalynn, it's great to see you again. How have you been?" Wendy hugged him gently. She only permitted Luke and the Gotei 13 Captains were to call her by her full first name, out of respect and camaraderie. Anyone who had the bad fortune of disrespecting their familiarity with her in front of one of her closer soul reaper friends suddenly and mysteriously found themselves chilling out in a locked storage room for a couple of hours.

"It's great to see _you_, out and about no less! I've been pretty good, I came along with Orihime and Rukia," just as the names had passed Wendy's lips the two said people came up panting from trying to catch up before they lost too much time in the conversation.

"Wow... your... fast!" Orihime gasped out. Rukia looked at Wendy in a whole new light seeing her with her captain like old friends.

"I had no idea you knew Captain Ukitake," Rukia said, letting herself become less authoritative and more familiar with Wendy. She even gave a more genuine smile to Wendy as Ukitake invited them inside to sit and talk.

"Yes, we've known each other for a while now. We used to spend time together along with Shunsui when they weren't to busy. Wow, I remember then, that was back when I was tutored by-" Wendy paused, not really sure how to think of Captain Aizen now that he had defected from Soul Society. Jushiro seemed to understand and directed the conversation back to why they were all there.

"Captain, I've come to ask permission for myself, Orihime Inoue, and Wendy-san to use the training grounds in order to prepare for the showdown this coming winter." Rukia stated to Ukitake in a very business-like manner. It was agreed upon quickly and we were out on the training grounds in no time.

* * *

A few came by the training grounds as Rukia, Orihime, and Wendy sparred a bit, Ukitake overseeing them. Shuhei Hisagi watched the three develop their strength, noticing that one was a part of the band of ryoka that had infiltrated the Soul Society. Of course he recognized Rukia Kuchiki, and he conversed with Ukitake for a while about the two. But there was another one he saw training with them that he thought looked vaguely familiar. She appeared to be nothing but a blur, seeming to glide in circles around Kuchiki and Inoue while still facing them.

"Captain, who is that girl?" Shuhei asked, eyes still on the strange woman.

"Well, she hasn't been to the Soul Society for years, so you might not remember her. Her name is Wendy," Ukitake said, looking Shuhei's way to see his response. For about three seconds his face remained blank until a sudden widening of his eyes showed that his memory had clicked into place.

"She was put under Aizen. And she knew you and Captain Shunsui when you two first became soul reapers. How does she-"

"It's best not to mention that right now. She knows that she knew us since we first came out of the academy, but I don't believe she remembers exactly _how long ago_ that was. Reminding her might upset her," Ukitake turned, his smile a bit melancholy as he resumed watching the girls fight. "She's brave, to be so willing to fight again. Though she has managed to overcome what she affectionately told me she calls 'her weakness,' I still fear for her..." Ukitake trailed off.

"Weakness..." Shuhei repeated. "I remember someone said to me once that if you claim you have a weakness, it's only because you're relinquishing your power to it, and don't expect to overcome it."

"I'm beginning to believe that Wendalynn will soon no longer think of it as that by the time a battle comes her way. I just hope that they learn to believe in themselves and that their hearts will guide them straight, and that they don't let others poison their minds into believing nothing more can be done for them or that they are inferior in any way." Ukitake sighed. _Four months is a short time to build strength._

The two shinigami stared at the three women, wondering if their motivation for proving themselves would only amplify the thought they they were too weak, and that even though they strove to overcome it, it would still be a dark stain in every corner in their minds, constantly reminding the women of limits placed on them by men.

* * *

It was late, and all of the girls were ready to stop the training for the evening. They were just finishing up when a hell butterfly fluttered to Rukia. After listening to the message Rukia informed us that there was an urgent report of the Espada in the World of the Living. She told Wendy and Orihime that they wouldn't be able to pass through the Senkaimon safely without a hell butterfly, but Ukitake told them he had ordered for the outer wall to be stabilized, thus being able to let Orihime and Wendy through the Dangai safely. Rukia went ahead, telling them she would be waiting for the two girls on the other side.

It took a while for the soul reapers to finish stabilizing the walls of the Dangai, but after what seemed like forever they called to Orihime and Wendy that they could go on to the World of the Living. Wendy looked to Orihime and nodded as they gave farewell to Ukitake, Wendy moving faster than sight to him and giving him a quick but heartfelt embrace, turned and ran slow enough for Orihime to keep up as they passed through the Senkaimon.

A minute or so in through the gates, Wendy realized that she had been so busy and determined with training that she didn't need to stop for anything, she had persevered. Then she also remembered that she had really wanted to visit Byakuya, but forgot in all the rush and adrenaline of training. How strange-

Orihime brought Wendy out of her silent thoughts by asking her a question she didn't hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that Orihime?"

"Oh, I was just wondering about why you didn't do any sort of offensive moves during training? It seemed like you were just... well-"

"Running around avoiding you all?" Wendy said bluntly in answer of Orihime's unsaid question. "That's okay, no need to feel like you're being rude. It's just I haven't actually done battle in... I don't even remember the last time I've had to fight for anything really. But I move fast enough to avoid conflict anyway, I don't really need any sort of magic or sword for anything." Orihime was about to ask if that meant that Wendy didn't have a zanpakuto when two soul reapers gained up to their pace, surprising them.

They explained after our questioning looks that is was customary for two guards to escort those without hell butterflies to the other side. They were about to just keep running in silence when there was another, yet far creepier and chilling surprise that startled them.

"What's this... only two guards?"

There was an eery sound like something was either being ripped or unzipped when the whole party turned, seeing what looking like a tear opening from the very fabric of space.

"The Soul Society's incompetence... never ceases to amaze me." The voice barely gave way to any emotion yet still seemed to carry a patronizing tone with it. "They just don't seem to understand... that a person is most vulnerable when they're traveling."

A very pale figure was revealed as the mouth-like rip opened fully. It was almost difficult to tell where his skin was showing and where his stark-white clothing ended, especially in the dim tunnel of the Senkaimon. But his piercing true green eyes were enough color to get their attention. The helmet-like adornment on the left side of his head looked suspiciously like the bone of a hollow mask, which gave him away as an arrancar, and likely an espada.

The guards had tried to defend us but ended up extremely injured. Wendy say Orihime's ability to heal for the first time and was quite amazed. She was on the other side of the large oval shield Orihime had created when she heard the arrancar man's footsteps and his voice speak out again.

"Now come with me.. little girl. Don't speak. Yes is all I want to hear, if you say anything other than that people will die. I don't mean you," something swished in the air, but it was blurred from Orihime's shield. It looked like three screens had appeared out of nowhere, displaying people she didn't recognize but looked like they were in a tight spot. The pale man continued, "I'm talking about those who are closest to you."

Wendy was certainly concerned now if she wasn't before. This man was going to use Orihime's loved one's to manipulate her into something, most likely against her friends anyway!

"Don't ask any questions. Don't tell me anything." Wendy was getting sick of hearing this arrancar telling Orihime what to do. "You have no rights." At this, Wendy couldn't take it. She was outraged by this man's utter arrogance and haughtiness to say such things to Orihime!

A strange, guttural roar seemed to make the tunnel itself rumble. It seemed to make all three of the still conscious people in the Dangai pause, but only momentarily before the arrancar continued, but Wendy was still a little bit shaken by both her fury and the tunnel's shaking so she didn't catch the next part of his speech. Then she seemed to tune in again. "Make no mistake, little girl. This is not a negotiation. It's an order."

The same strange eruption began again, this time Wendy was knocked back from the fierce shock waves reverberating through the Senkaimon, she almost feared it might be collapsing in on them! But no, she had just been shaken again, though this time it seemed that she took longer to recuperate. She felt extremely dazed, but didn't know why since it seemed the other two weren't as effected as she was by it all. Wendy had heard the arrancar say that he had given Orihime something that would make her invisible and able to phase through solid objects; he was giving her a chance in the next twelve hours to say goodbye to only one person. Wendy tried to stand up; she hadn't realized she had fallen on her side during the quaking.

"You will be coming with me, at this very moment."

The man had somehow gotten past Orihime's healing bubble and Wendy stared right into his feet. _What? Is he talking to me?_ She looked up, indeed seeing that his eyes were lowered to her. She could hear Orihime's voice in the background.

"W-wait! You mean she doesn't even get to say goodbye to someone? Why?" She yelled to the man now grabbing Wendy by the scruff of her shirt, hiking it up to Wendy's embarrassment. She had a feeling the man didn't particularly feel like even getting close to her, let alone picking her up, so she decided to do both of them a favor by shrugging him off and standing on her own. The pale arrancar didn't show any sign of change, not even relief, but she could still tell that he thought it was a better arrangement than him having to drag her back to wherever it was they were going.

He didn't bother responding to Orihime's question, just reminding her that she could say goodbye to only _one_ friend, and not to take off what he had given her. Wendy looked and saw Orihime held a bracelet in her palms.

"Come with me woman, unless you want your loved one to die as well." At this Wendy stepped forward to follow the man through the ripping portal, giving Orihime what she hoped was a look of confidence, that maybe if she didn't find some way to get out of this that at least they'd be together. The wide tear closed off behind Wendy and the arrancar, leaving her shut off while the shadow of some long forgotten feeling trickled into her, coldly down her spine and making uncomfortable quivers in her stomach. She felt vulnerable.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, long chapter and no Nnoitra! D: I promise you he's making an appearance in the next one though. At least there was a certain lovely green eyed honey that lots are fond of ;D. Hm, wonder what the deal is with Wendy, and what in the H was that whole rumbly thing in the tunnel? That wasn't in the show/manga, guess you'll have to keep reading to find out =). Hope to hear what you guys think, please review with any suggestions/comments/critiques/love! =) Feedback motivates me, the end. :D

I used a few direct quotes from the English dub, sorry if you recognized that and got bored XD. It was mainly with Ul- oh, I mean, oh never mind, you all know who it is!

I guess I'll have a reference in every chapter, but as some of you might know already that the name Wendy was originally created by J. M. Barrie, who wrote _Peter Pan_. The "Wendy-lady" comment comes from the movie Hook =).


	3. Amber is the Color of Your Energy

OK, so I hope I haven't bored you all with the first two chapters =(. But now you finally get to see Nnoitra at least :D. Though I wouldn't call this chapter a success, please review =). Long chapter, sorry.

**Chapter 3: Amber is the Color of Your Energy**

"Where are we going?" Wendy asked, trying to keep her timidness from showing by asking boldly.

The green-eyed arrancar didn't answer her, which made her fume silently. She was about to tell him off for his high-and-mighty attitude when he turned to her and handed her a bracelet exactly like what she had seen in Orihime's hands when they left through the tear in dimensions. So, did this mean that she could say goodbye to someone too? Then why had this man told her that she was to come with him and not leave with Orihime? Maybe he thought they would try and plot a way out of their predicament, or he just didn't want us to be close enough to keep company through the ordeal. Sadistic bastard.

"Put this on now. You will stay here while I retrieve a subordinate, and I won't have you be seen. No matter who you see down there, if you do take off that bracelet or give any indication that you are standing here at the Garganta, you will regret it dearly. This is your one chance to see your friends again, you would do well not to ruin it by acting foolishly." Wendy only nodded, knowing by his voice and the look he presented that he didn't make light on threats and would not care if he had to kill Kisuke, or Rukia if she was there... or Luke...

Suddenly the portal she had been going through, this Garganta, reopened. Wendy quickly looked down to see if anyone she knew would be down there, seeing a fight between a severely injured arrancar and someone with a pharaoh-like hollow mask. It looked as though the blue-haired one had just taken a colossal blow from the other fighter, yet she saw him rising and ready to kill.

"Now, Grind!" He shouted, charging towards the man. Suddenly her oppressor had his hand around the other arrancar's only arm, stopping his sword from full unsheathing. "Ul...quiorra," the one-armed man said. _So, this bossy black-haired arrancar's name is Ulquiorra_, thought Wendy. She had been thinking that his name sounded almost as strange as hers when a group of people she hadn't noticed before were huddled nearby. There was one with bright orange hair that seemed like he was in bad shape, as if he had been fighting the aggressive blue-haired man before he got occupied with the pharaoh-masked fighter. And next to him was Rukia! She looked shaken, as if she had narrowly escaped death minutes before. But then someone skidded around the corner of the adjacent street.

Wendy almost shouted his name but remembered Ulquiorra's threat/promise. _Luke, I'm glad I got to see you, I wish I was standing there with you right now_. His eyes followed the foes rising up to the Garganta in the amber beam of light. She could have sworn Luke saw her as his eyes seemed to linger in her direction; then he ran forward to the strange beam that Wendy jokingly considered was where the rumors of aliens came from. There were shouts from Rukia and the other boy next to her to come back, but they didn't need to say anything more when Luke connected and was thrown back right in front of their feet, lying spread-eagle but seemingly alright.

She just kept watching Luke as Ulquiorra and the other man arrived at the mouth of the Garganta, wishing that it would have taken them even longer just so she could have more time to study his features as she said her silent goodbyes. After all, she never knew what might happen next, and she didn't want to forget his face like she did so many times before...

* * *

"Who... the hell are you?" The blue-haired man was not happy about being taken from his fight and seemed to want to take out his frustrations on someone.

Wendy just looked at him blankly before even bothering to give him a reply. "Wendy... I thought that you might have known that since your comrade forced me to accompany you both." The man's eyes flashed and he tensed up, looking as if he might spring on her if she said anything more to him.

"Comrade! Che! He's not any comrade of mine, he's too afraid to confront me in a real fight," the man said a bit arrogantly. Wendy gazed at him as he looked down at her, not daring to break eye contact as if he would snap if she did. But she bravely looked him over, noticing his extensive wounds and the blood rolling down his toned physique, and looked back up into his eyes as if questioning if he was in any state for that kind of talk at the moment. He was still a bit intimidating though. When the blue-haired man caught her eyes again he did a slight double-take.

"I thought your eyes were green a second ago," he said moderately, surprising Wendy that he hadn't yelled, that he bothered to notice her eye color in the first place, and that the hue had apparently changed if his questioning statement was anything to infer from. Still, Wendy didn't feel the appropriate thing to do would be to look away, so she just kept staring at him and asked, "Really? What are they now?"

He looked back ahead to where they were head, the movement causing more of his wounds to leak his blood down his neck and chest. Wendy was feeling queasy from the sight of his ghastly injuries and mimicked his actions, looking ahead of her so she wouldn't get worked up or panicky. It would be embarrassing to show how weak she was in front of her captor's associate, especially since he seemed to have a strong personality.

Wendy almost forgot what she had even asked him when they reached a humongous palace and went through it's front doors.

"Amber," he muttered. _Is the color of your energy_, Wendy tried singing to herself to make her feel better.

She was definitely aware that she felt ill now.

* * *

"I am _not_ watching over her while you go get the other tramp you left back in the Human World!"

"Really, Grimmjow. Are you so exhausted and wounded that you're unable to watch a simple girl?" _Grimmjow? That's another weird name,_ Wendy thought to herself.

"Grrr..." Wendy watched the two bicker about who was going to watch her while Ulquiorra went to retrieve Orihime. _I hate it when people talk as if I'm not right in their vicinity_, Wendy thought viciously. The man she now knew was called Grimmjow seemed to almost pout when he finally confirmed that he would "watch the little girl." He grabbed her firmly on her shoulder and rushed her into a room, plain and white with some furnishing for daily needs. Wendy assumed that this was probably his personal room.

"Why the hell did _I_ get stuck with babysitting duty?" Grimmjow muttered harshly, sitting on the bed with his feet still planted on the floor, elbow resting lazily on his knee as he slouched forward a bit. Wendy just stood there in front of him quite awkwardly, not knowing what to do now other than just stand there looking at Grimmjow. Apparently this got on his nerves quickly as he barked at her to sit down, indicating a chair right next to a nightstand by the bed. She turned the chair around, sitting on it backwards with her legs straddling the back of it, facing Grimmjow. Not the most lady-like position to sit in, some even found it rude and offensive, but she didn't care what other people who weren't there to tell her that thought very much right now.

Grimmjow looked at her, just sitting there and staring at him. "What do you think I am kid, a piece of meat? Quit staring at me!" Wendy blinked.

"Sorry... I just don't do well with seeing gory injuries. But I can't seem to look away. I can smell the blood all over you there's so much. Could you please at least clean yourself up so I won't have to clean up any mess _I_ make on your floor?" She was still feeling queasy. As soon as Wendy said it she began to rethink her words. They probably sounded too rude, and Grimmjow stood up quickly and paced right up to her face.

"If you've gotta problem with it, then why don't you just turn around?" He said menacingly. But then he walked off to another door in the room, leaving the bedroom with just her in it. Alone. This could have been her only opportunity to escape. _I can't remember, did he lock the door? Did the door have an automatic lock? Wait, if it did then wouldn't that only apply for someone coming in rather than out? Should I risk this?_ Wendy kept debating in her mind, trying to think of every possible scenario that might happen. She was never a strategist, but now was the time when the occasion called for advanced planning. She was about to just get up and walk over to where Grimmjow had headed to see what he was up to and maybe make a run for it when he walked back in the room, noticeably less stained with red and with fresh clothes on that weren't ripped to shreds. In fact, most of his wounds seemed almost healed by now, with the exception of a long and wide scar running down his chest and of course his left arm was still missing.

Grimmjow stomped back to his bed, sitting back down in the same spot, glaring at Wendy. "You not going to throw up now?" He asked vitriolically.

"Sorry, I just don't do well seeing those sort of things," Wendy was curious about something though. "Did you get that scar and your arm cut off from that recent fight?"

Grimmjow glanced away, "No." He said shortly. Wendy thought he was finished and was going to try and think of some other way to entertain herself while they waited for Ulquiorra to return, but then he said, "I got this scar from someone I've vowed to kill. My arm... was because I disobeyed Aizen's orders." At the mention of Aizen's name, Wendy sat up straighter, now wondering about something she hadn't bothered to think about since being filled in on the recent events she and Luke had missed from their vacation.

"Captain Aizen... did he order Ulquiorra to come after me and Orihime?" Wendy mainly asked it to herself, but Grimmjow heard.

"He wants that other girl for some ability I think, but it beats me why he wants _you_," Wendy's brow pinched and Grimmjow smirked at his mild payback for her mouthing at him earlier. Well, she wouldn't have that.

"Captain Aizen used to be my mentor," Wendy explained. Grimmjow's smirk dropped.

"Are you a soul reaper? You don't look like one, and I don't see a zanpakuto," he said skeptically, doubting Wendy was telling the truth and that she might just be toying with him.

Wendy didn't answer immediately. She doubted that Aizen would have told much to his underlings about someone like her.

"It's... complicated."

Grimmjow frowned, looking in her in the eyes as if they would betray some lingering fact that she wasn't letting on to. "Those damn eyes of yours, they're green again. Are you too uptight to at least tell me why they keep changing?" Wendy opened her mouth to begin telling him about her condition, making him unconsciously lean forward to urge her on in his curiosity, when there was a loud bang at the bedroom door. Grimmjow scowled as they were interrupted, yelling to the person that the door wasn't locked and they could damn well open it themselves. _So it wasn't locked, damn it!_

The door was kicked open and an extremely tall silhouette framed the doorway. He leaned against the left frame of the entrance with his right arm.

"Yo, you and the woman there are wanted to come to Lord Aizen's throne room," the tall thin man said. Grimmjow growled lowly and stood, glowering and then looking at Wendy, jerking his head towards the door as a sign for her to get moving ahead of him.

Wendy swung her leg over, eyes no longer on Grimmjow but fixed on the man still lingering in the doorway. He had a big, leering grin that was mildly creeping her out. As she approached the doorway and got right to the point where she would have stepped out of Grimmjow's room, the tall man didn't move out of her way. She just waited, looking up at him. The visible eye that was not covered by an eye patch narrowed, but his smile widened, if that was even possible. Wendy just stood there, not ready to give him any sort of indication to move. She wasn't going to ask him to get out of her way, and she wouldn't order him to either. Grimmjow adopted that job for her.

"Hey, I thought you said Aizen wanted us, so why are you still here at my room? Out!" The tall man just lightened his smirk to a more neutral expression as Grimmjow pushed past him, dragging Wendy with him by her arm. When they were out in the hall he let go of Wendy, letting her walk two feet beside him. Wendy noticed what looked like some sort of burn scar next to Grimmjow's hollow hole on his lower back, but didn't think that was important to mention at the moment.

The tall man followed along with them as they headed down the enormous hallway. He walked up to Grimmjow's other side without the arm, walking in step with the other two as they trekked up the hall.

"Were you invited to whatever Aizen's got planned too, Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked sardonically, though Wendy felt it wasn't necessarily directed to the tall, slender man. _What kind of names are these? Does everyone here have strange names like this? Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and now Nnoitra?_

"Heh, you could say that. I just decided to show up when he ordered me to go get you," his eyes rolled down to Wendy, "and her."

Wendy looked back to Grimmjow to avoid eye contact with Nnoitra. He unnerved her more than anyone so far, but she wasn't ready to admit it. Grimmjow felt her eyes on him, and looked down at her.

"What did I say about staring at me, kid? You're starting to weird me out with those eyes of yours. What are they, some sort of kaleidoscope mood rings or something? Now one's green and one's yellow." He looked back ahead of himself like he had done earlier when they met and walked a few feet ahead, but Nnoitra's attention was caught. Wendy couldn't help but look up at him as he loomed over her, taking Grimmjow's previous spot. She felt a shift in her left eye and had the urge to blink but didn't, feeling like a snake charmer as she kept concentrating on eye contact with Nnoitra. It was like they were having a staring contest, battle royale.

"Huh, you do have freaky eyes. That one just fanned out into the same yellow," Nnoitra said. _He's talking about me being freaky?_ "So is that some special talent, woman? Are you Aizen's new pretty-eyed lapgirl?" Wendy glared at Nnoitra, now livid that he was being so crude. If he said one more thing like that, Wendy was sure she'd be nearly as mad as she was earlier when Ulquiorra had angered her unintentionally and unknowingly. At least this time she might not be interrupted but any weird howling or quaking ground. Suddenly reminded, Wendy began to wonder if that was some sort of hollow or maybe arrancar's doing when they finally reached a large room with a small group at the very end, close to a very high throne. Wendy didn't look up to the throne until they stopped at an agreeable distance, knowing who would be there.

"It's lovely to see you again Wendalynn."

The voice chilled her, bringing back memories of when the kind captain had taught her control, how he had encouraged her when she felt she'd never succeed. Finally looking up into the face of her former mentor, she saw the changes in his appearance and was shocked at how much more... sinister he looked. He was cool, calm, collected as always, but this new look gave him an air of cold, raw power rather than the old comforting countenance she had grown fond of years ago.

"And you as well, Sosuke." A few of the arrancars blanched at Wendy's direct use of their leader's first name, but the last time you had ever spoken to him you both agreed to go by first name basis after he had finished his lessons with you. Wendy even saw Grimmjow and Nnoitra eyeing her with her peripheral vision.

He smiled down at Wendy, also amused that his espada seemed to bristle, expecting him to discipline her. "We will catch up in a bit, but I believe one of your friends will be joining us momentarily, and I must see to her first, you'll understand." Wendy didn't say anything but just waited next to Grimmjow. She knew Aizen kept staring at her, as did a few of the others in the room at random moments. It was uncomfortable for her, and she ended up directing her attention to the scar on Grimmjow's back. It was such an odd place for one, she kept wondering how and why he got it.

* * *

The doors opened, revealing Ulquiorra with Orihime close behind. They walked up closer to the throne area, but Ulquiorra walked off and left Orihime to herself in the middle of the room, in front of intimidating arrancar. _Prick_, Wendy thought as she caught Orihime's attention. Orihime looked a little bit more relieved to see Wendy, but barely; she walked over and stopped a little ways away from Grimmjow's other side with no arm. At least Nnoitra wasn't there to annoy her by blocking her way like he had with Wendy, but Nnoitra had already moved to Wendy's other side before Orihime had even arrived. She had tried not to take notice, since Nnoitra to be content with where he was, likely because he was attempting to rile her up. She didn't want to give him any indication that what he was doing was working, so she made sure her eyes were planted on a place he shouldn't enjoy following; Grimmjow's backside. At least Grimmjow wasn't paying any mind if he had noticed what she was doing. Maybe he liked it, who knows? But if Nnoitra like looking at Grimmjow there too, she feared there was nothing she could do to deter him.

"Ah, welcome, this is Las Noches, our palace." Aizen said to Orihime, also making a brief glance to Wendy as if to tell her as well. "Sorry to rush you Orihime, but... could you show me your power?" Orihime meekly said yes, her hand twitching slightly. _She must be more frightened than anything, I'd go over to her but I think I'd get restrained..._

One of the arrancars started making a fuss after Aizen said something regarding bringing Orihime to Las Noches. He was actually quite annoying to her, and was planning on tuning him out when she heard him mention her and Orihime.

"...all of it was little more than a diversion so that we could bring these _girls_ here. Frankly, it only makes me disgusted with them." Grimmjow seemed to shift a bit. At least he was smart enough to know that Wendy was obviously familiar with Aizen and that saying such a thing about her would be tempting one's own fate to cut the thin strand of thread that bound them to this life.

Wendy was definitely taken aback that some puny, markedly feminine man would say that in front of Aizen as well, but her old mentor just made a short and amused "hm."

"I was surprised to see you beaten so _severely_," Aizen said icily, canceling out everything this Luppi had just said. That didn't seem to be all that Aizen had in mind however, as he asked if Orihime could demonstrate her healing abilities on Grimmjow. Wendy was intrigued to see the technique again even though she saw it with the two guards that had escorted them through the Dangai. Wendy turned, letting her concerns lift for a moment as Orihime turned to Grimmjow, regenerating his arm. Nnoitra, however, seemed to take this as an apt opportunity to say something to Wendy.

"So, it seems you know Lord Aizen already," he whispered so only the two of them could hear. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, since Luppi's inane shouts and threats would have been enough of a cover.

Wendy decided to humor him, speaking for the first time to him directly, "Yes, he used to be my mentor, what of it?" She asked boldly.

"Oh really? So how went the _training_?" Nnoitra asked with a distinctly lusty emphasis on the word "training." Wendy didn't find his attitude shocking so much as his choice of words. Wendy thought that Nnoitra was still trying to get a rise from her, so she attempted to turn the tables.

"Oh, we _trained_ plenty, but not in the way _you're_ thinking of. Disappointed?" She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she gave Nnoitra the same kind of look that she gave Luke when she was implying something sexual and wanted to get his reaction. She lowered her lids and softened her features, creating that same dusky air that she used not a day ago on Luke when they were walking down the street to Urahara's shop.

Nnoitra grinned again, showing plenty of teeth and his visible eye widened, fully alert. He leaned down to her eye level over her shoulder, his long shiny black hair sliding along her auburn waves. "Not so much. I'd rather not imagine what kind of exercises you two would be doing,_ pet_. But I train with _whoever_ I want, _whenever_ I want." Nnoitra said huskily. He seemed to finally have reached some sort of reaction, but Wendy quickly stifled it.

"Oh, Orihime regenerated Grimmjow's entire left arm back to his body," Wendy said as a distraction. It appeared to work as Nnoitra straightened up, looking at Grimmjow flexing his newly regained arm. Some muscles in his back moved and brought Wendy's attention back to his odd scar/burn. Feeling bold again, Wendy closed the gap between them, lightly touching the marred area. Grimmjow looked at her over his shoulder, wondering what she was doing.

"What about healing this?" Wendy asked. Grimmjow seemed to have an epiphany, asking Orihime to come back and heal one more thing, thumbing in the direction of the mark as he turned around.

Wendy stepped back, back into Nnoitra. She was about to step forward and out of the way when he placed a long-fingered hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place. "Better watch out, girl." Wendy was going to duck out of his hand but then saw Grimmjow tear his arm straight into the mid-section of the annoying arrancar from before, Luppi.

Wendy's eyes snapped wide. She saw the gory view before her, and felt the queasiness from earlier return sevenfold. She felt heat in her eyes, knowing they had turned a deep gold color now. She was even more ill, violently so. Nnoitra noticed her sudden tenseness and looked down to see her eyes glowing amber. She was shaking now, and he wondered to himself how someone could be so pathetically weak, but then remembered that she was a female and it suitably fit his reasoning that she wouldn't be able to handle seeing such things. _The other girl that just healed Grimmjow isn't even reacting as badly as she is. _Yet how could Aizen have been her tutor and have her remain so unskilled and seemingly inexperienced? _Well_, Nnoitra thought, _I don't believe the whole "he was my teacher" bit, I'm sticking with my story. She was probably his little plaything, shame..._

When Grimmjow pulled back and released his cero point blank in Luppi's face, Wendy just about lost it. Blood was pooling around Luppi's lower half, Grimmjow laughing maniacally, exclaiming that he was once again the Sexta Espada. Suddenly Nnoitra felt air under his palm. He was just looking at this pathetic girl and not even a millisecond passed when she seemed to just mist right out of thin air. An afterimage lingered in her spot, fading fast but not as fast as Wendy must have moved. For she was standing right beside the fallen lower half of the brief substitute ex-sexta.

Grimmjow had stopped laughing and was startled to see her so close to him when she seemed to just blink into existence in front of him. She was staring down at Luppi a bit slack-jawed, locked on his corpse. He had seen how distasteful she thought his wounds were now and urged him before to clean up, which he did so, even bandaged himself so she didn't see his gaping slashes. Yet here she was, getting closer to an even gorier mess instead of fleeing from it with sickness.

Aizen sat up a bit straighter, as if wondering what Wendy would do next. Her astonishing show of speed had everyone watching her, but now everyone, even Wendy herself, stood thinking she would drop, though not all for the same reasons.

"Everyone may now leave and head back to their quarters until summoned. I have some private words to share with my dear friend Wendalynn," Aizen said with a sly smile as if he knew something no one else did, dismissing all the espada and Orihime from the large throne room. Nnoitra lingered, interested in seeing how close Wendy and Aizen really were, but was ushered out with a glance from Aizen, being the last to finally leave. After all but Aizen and Wendy had left, Aizen walked up to Wendy at a leisurely cadence, stopping on the other side of the halved body. Wendy's eyes rose, revealing her left eye a beautiful sunset gold, the right a startling dark orange that was closely approaching crimson. Aizen took her hand, walking her to an adjacent room to let her feel more secure and further from the haunting stench of blood and gore.

"Let's catch up a bit now, my little _yumekijo._"

* * *

OK, so if you squint and turn your head a little, you'll see some interaction that may lead to the romance part of the story begin to develop with Nnoitra XD. I swear it'll get there, it takes time in my book though! You have to remember she's in a relationship with Luke right now, and it'll take a lot to break that if Nnoitra wants in... hm, the ideas, the ideas... I hope I'm not making anyone too OOC by the way...

Anyway, the name of this chapter a.k.a. when Grimmjow said "Amber," and Wendy was singing that line to herself, it comes from a song called Amber by 311. If you've heard of it, you might think it's as catchy as I do and start humming it, then singing it out loud, then... no? Oh, that's just me? Whoops _.

Alright, hope this chapter wasn't too painful to read. And guess what? Answers to some of the mystery in the next chapter, yay! And definitely some romantic developments, though they might not be what you expect!


End file.
